Tri-Union: When Worlds Collide
by The Ethereal Lord
Summary: Plan on writing this later... Sorry but i suck at summaries...


_Hey there. Am I glad to finally be doing this. Yipee for me._

_**Tri-Union: When Worlds Collide **_

_**Prologue**_

"Hey Ben! Catch!"

With a heave, Rex pitched a large Vauxasaurian into the air.

"Poor Albedo." Kevin smirked as he watched Ben cannon into the copy's version of humongausaur as, well, Cannonbolt. "He's never gonna learn is he?"

"Nope," Gwen replied, stretching a bit before leaning back onto Kev's Dodge Challenger. "He will always remain the dweeb whose butt we've all come to love kicking."

Just then, Albedo switched, becoming the Apoplexian known as Rath.

Claws extended, he slammed both fists into the ground, releasing a shockwave that threw the standing teenagers to the ground.

"Lemme tell ya something goody two shoes me! Rath is gonna tear you up good for all the times you have ever thwarted-!"

"Oh give it a rest!" Rex yawned, as his smack-hands returned to normal. "I've only met you once and you're already boring me out."

In a flash, the Apoplexian became a Kineceleran, crossing the distance to his enemy in a second only to bounce off a pink forcefield.

"Think again Copycat." She sneered as Albedo landed in a rock armoured Kevin's grip.

"Nighty night." Kevin finished him off with a punch to the face.

"That was fun." Rex smiled as he formed his SkySlyder. "Its still kinda wierd that my nanites work in your universe but not mine."

"Wierd beard." Ben flipped a hand dismissively. "The fact is that your nanites are working. Hey Gwen, when'll the boys-in-white get here?"

"Ben. You're version of the 'boys-in-blue' is so vague. Doctors wear white you know." Kevin commented.

"I'm pretty sure I was talking to the cute redhead and not the raven haired jerk car junkie." Ben shot back with a smirk.

"Boys please." Gwen cut in, pinching her nose shut with one hand while waving the other in front of her nose. "The testosterone stench around here is over-powering."

All three boys shot her the Stink Eye.

"Better. Now I can talk." Gwen said unconcerned by their glares. "The Plumber containment unit will be here soon. Rex, I think I have an idea as to why your powers are working here."

"Do tell o wise one." Rex replied with a mocking bow.

"I'll just ignore that for now. Any way, I think your Earth isn't rid of nanites. The nanites are there alright. They're just supressed."

The simultaneous reply was: "Huh?"

Gwen sighed. Explaining this would take a while. "The nanites, according to your explanation of them, seem to be intelligent cells of bio-technology."

"Like Elena's chips?" Ben asked.

"Precisely. And like the Chips, I believe those nanites cannot be killed, only supressed. Activating them would require intimate knowledge of nanites and a powerful will to force them into working again. That's why the Van Kliess guy you talked about can still activate the nanites."

Rex's eyes bugged. "He knows a lot about the nanites and has a powerful will. And your theory explains why he can't keep it going for long. The nanites-"

"The nanite-supressing environment would over power Kliess's will." Kevin smiled at Gwen. "And that's why I'm dating the brains of this crew."

"Gwen that is... That's just amazing!" Rex glowed. "Ben, man I gotta go now. Doc Holliday will wanna hear this."

"See ya later buddy." Ben replied as Rex jumped through the energy ball that had transferred himself and Ben to and from their worlds so many times.

"Surprisingly, you guys actually understood that easily." Gwen said as the Plumber spaceship approached. "I thought it would take at least two hours for you to get it."

"Relax Gwen." Ben replied easily. "I don't think Kev's that dumb."

"So says the guy that still gets a 'C' on tests though he's got two of the smartest aliens on his wrist." Kevin shot back.

Behind them, Gwen face-palmed as the ship landed.

"Do you really wanna go there Absorbent?"

"Watch boy, I'll kick your butt to the moon."

"Hey Gwen." A blue skinned alien girl greeted, zipping over from the ship. "They're already at it again? At this time of the night?"

"Hey Helen." Gwen replied. "How're Manny and Pierce?"

"Both good. I'll take your evasive reply as a yes considering that you don't wanna talk bad about Kev."

Meanwhile...

"I'll just smash you to smithereens!"

"Yeah... That's gonna work." Ben smirked. "FYI, this watch is the most powerful device in the known universe. If I could put Vilgax and Diagon so far down the power chain that Animo's laughing at them in less than twenty-four hours then you won't even last a minute."

"Enough!" Gwen shouted, clapping her hands together to release a pink shockwave of energy that tossed both guys on their asses. "Ugh! I can't believe I know either of you!"

The Plumbers transporting Albedo into the containment unit seemed to stumble. Not from the shockwave, though. _That_ was directed to the teenage boys only. No, they stumbled because one of them didn't see the rock on the ground as he was too busy trying not to laugh out loud. As Ben had pointed out, you really did _not_ want to piss the Wielder of the Omnitrix off. Not unless you were his blood relation or an old friend.

"Gwen relax." Ben whined as he stood up. "We were just having fun."

"Yeah. What he said." Kevin added.

Behind them, Helen said to Gwen, "Give them a break. They look remorseful enough."

Instantly, both guys spun to face the voice.

"Oh, hey Helen."

"How's it goin' Blue?" Kevin asked. "And how are the two jocks you hang with?"

"They're cool." The Kineceleran replied. "I got a message for you guys. Its why I'm here."

"Well let's hear it." Ben said.

"It's from Asmuth." She replied. "He wants to see you. Pronto."

The three humans glanced at each other nervously. Asmuth rarely called for 'Pronto' meetings. Something big was up. As in universe-threatning big.

"Any reasons?" Kevin asked.

"None that he's talking about." Helen replied with a shrug.

No reasons? Threat levels rising fast.

"I'll go get the Rustbucket IV." Kevin stated as he moved to his car. "Be back in twenty. Gwen?"

"Coming." She replied.

"I'll go get my car and meet you here." Ben said as Kevin started his car.

"No need for a lift?" Gwen asked.

"I parked about two blocks away. Don't worry about me."

"Twenty, Tennyson." Kevin warned. "I don't wanna piss of the Creator of the Omnitrix. Especially since we still don't know how intelligent the little frog is."

With that, Kevin hit the gas, speeding out of the Bellwood Park, his headlights parting the way through the dark night.

"You guys will be here when we get back?" Ben asked.

"Definitely."

"Then I'm off!" He cried, touching the Omnitrix screen for a while before slamming down on the face.

"FastTrack!" He yelled. "Be back soon."

"So, Ben," Kevin started as they broke through Earth's gravity field. "What does the Galvan want with you this time?"

Ben, who had been staring through one of the viewports into the infinite reaches of space turned to the pilot and answered him honestly: he had no idea.

"Are you sure you didn't fiddle with the watch again?" Gwen asked earning a scathing glare from her cousin.

"Give me a break Gwen." He replied. "I got this watch less than a month ago. I've tried to leave fiddling to a year later, when I'm sure I know most of the watch's functions."

"Gotta give it to him." Kevin shrugged, tailing the Plumber ship. "He has stuck to that pattern."

Gwen's shoulders slumped. "I know Ben and I'm sorry. I just find it... disconcerting when Asmuth calls. Last time we went to his planet..."

"Aggregor and the Map of Infinity. I understand." Ben said. "I know how you feel-"

He was cut off as the Rustbucket flipped over sideways.

"Hey!" Ben shouted at Kevin.

"Evasive flying. Both of you strap in!" Came the strained reply as the ship pitched from double ion cannon blasts.

"Where's it coming from?" Gwen asked as she buckled in to the co-pilot's seat.

"Worse, where's Helen's ship?" Ben asked.

"To be answered later." Kevin replied as he zoomed the craft around as fast as possible, trying to evade the streams of red lasers streaking out of multiple sources. "I'll try to swing round that planet! Gwen, see if you can conceal us!"

"I've got an idea Gwen!" Ben said as he flipped the dial on the watch. "Remember that spell you tested a week ago? The one that merges powers?"

"Yeah?" Gwen replied, utterly confused.

"Start chanting! I'll go Big Chill and turn invisible. Then merge the invisibility to the RV!"

"Got it!" Gwen replied enthusiastically as the full scope of the idea hit her. "Get ready!"

Ben slammed the dial and in seconds, a fully grown Necrofriggian stood in the cabin.

"Ready." He stated in his breathy, rasping voice.

"Ok." Gwen closed her eyes, one hand resting on the console in front of her and the other pointed at Ben. "Mergius... Embracus... Amplificados!"

The effect was instant. Just as Kevin flew the ship into the looming planet's shadow, a bright pink flash burst in the cockpit and then... the ship disappeared.

At least on the outside.

Inside the ship remained the same apart from a glowing pink aura that covered Ben and everything inside.

"Is it on?" Kevin asked.

"Are there lasers blasting at you?" Gwen countered.

"Nope." Kevin replied. "There are freaking missiles!"

"What the hell?!" The Tennysons shouted as Kevin flew the ship in a loop just in time to dodge two missiles.

"Land on the planet!" Ben shouted. "We'll get out and see who we're facing there!"

"Alright!" Kevin agreed, yanking on the control stick. "Be ready for one of the worst landings ever!"

Their landing, when they finally did land, was brutal. Close to forty percent of the ship was in flames and another twenty was twisted out of shape.

Ben, in Big Chill form drifted to the land as Gwen and Kevin burst out of the wreckage in a pink forcefield.

"We're not the only ones that crashed here!" Ben rasped urgently. "I believe Helen's ship went down half a mile from here!"

Gwen groaned as the forcefield dissipated. Both the merger spell and the protection had taken their toll on her and she fainted into Kevin's arms.

"Why the conviction?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"Because I can see the smo-!"

Ben was abruptly cut off as the sharp end of an object slammed into him from above. From experience, he knew that someone had planted an elbow into his spine while falling at over a hundred miles an hour.

Kevin jumped back, touching the stony ground beneath him as he landed to shield himself and Gwen.

Ben, on the other hand, was looking up into a face he had never seen before. Random guess? Bounty hunter. And a probably a really good one.

Immediately, he dematerialized his molecules in an attempt to glide through his opponent.

Nothing happened.

Ben felt a wave of utter trepidation as his opponent laughed. He knew this trick. An old bounty hunter had played it on him, the only difference being the aliens used.

"Ben Tennyson. Man you're so easy." The bounty hunter laughed as he struggled again, his body writhing as he tried unsuccesfully to become intangible. "Listen kid, immediately I hit you, I sprayed you with a special liquid I got from an old friend. You probably remember him. Brown, drill legs? Crabby guy?"

"Oh no!" Ben groaned.

"That's right kid. Your molecules have been solidified, making it easier for me to do this!"

The body on Ben lifted then dropped with astonishing speed and force, driving Ben deeper into the ground.

"Ow."

_And that's the beginning. Ben, slammed into the ground, Gwen, out of commission and Kevin? Find out next chapter._

_Please Review._

_Signed: The Ethereal Lord, Lord of the Ethereal Planes._

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ow."

"Tennyson!" Kevin yelled as Ben got hammered into the ground by the armored person. Humanoid, judging by the body sculpted around it. "Damn it! Gwen I'm sorry to drop you but I love Tennyson like a kid brother. Gotta go."

After dropping her, Kevin ran forward, gunning straight at the body on Ben. "Hey!" He yelled as his hands morphed into swords. "Try me on for size!"

"With pleasure Levin." The masked figure replied as it stood up, two laser swords slipping out of concealed spots in its gauntlets.

With a roar, Kevin bore down on the stranger, dodging, hacking and slashing at it.

"Best you got?" It taunted as it continually blocked off all of Kevin's attacks. "Cause I could do this all day!"

"Against me only? Maybe." Kevin smiled. "But then, I'm not alone."

"Did you really think I forgot about him?" The stranger laughed as blocked a sword, spun and smashed an armoured fist into the yellow shell of Cannonbolt. "Come on, Levin, give me a challenge."

"How the hell do you even know me?" Kevin growled as he backed up a bit to give himself space to move.

"I'll show you." The stranger said as locks in its helmet unsnapped and he removed the helmet. "Remember me?"

Kevin gasped. "Dilaara?"

The stranger, now revealed to be a human female with raven black hair, blue eyes and a little jagged scar running beside her nose, made a sound akin to a giggle. "He remembers me!"

"What the hell?" Kevin gasped as images flashed in his mind. Meeting Dilaara in elementary school, sharing secrets with her, her moving to an orphanage after the death of her parents and finally, seeing her in the Null Void. "How did you get out of the Void?"

"I'm skilled. You should know that." She replied flippantly as she walked over to kneel beside Ben, who had reverted to human form after the impact of the punch he had just received. "Look, Levin, I don't wanna fight you. I'm not even here to take the kid away."

"So what do you want?"

"Intel on the watch." Dilaara answered as she placed a little disk on the omnitrix. "Or rather, from it."

"So you're a bounty hunter?"

"Yup."

"Who hired you?"

"You know the rules, Levin, I can't tell." She said. Just then, the disk beeped and she stood up. "Gotta go."

"Dilaara." Kevin called as her repulsor jets ignited. "Why?"

She understood immediately. "I got nothing Kev. No parents, no family. Even you've hitched up with a girl." Dilaara pointed to Gwen. "I got nothing but this."

And with that, she flew away.


End file.
